The Life Project: Epilogue
by DominoTyler
Summary: The notorious epilogue of my Life Project story has arrived! Now Draco and Hermione have their own children and their own life! Plus, a little surprise for my faithful readers at the end. R&R! Please enjoy!


I don't own Harry Potter.

Here it is! The notorious epilogue! And a surprise at the end. *wink* Deleted scene! Yay!

...

"Draco! I need you!"

"I'm almost there, sweetie! Almost!"

"Please! Hurry, Draco!"

Draco gasped as he ran into the children's room. He'd come from downstairs as soon as he'd heard Hermione's frantic cries. They were as rambunctious as he and Hermione had been as children. Scorpius was hanging from the ceiling fan, his magic showing even at such a young age, and just out of Hermione's reach. Rose was seated around Hermione's neck, hands placed firmly over Hermione's eyes.

Draco ran into the room, pulling Scorpius from the fan, and setting him on his bed. He then reached for Rose just as Scorpius tried to stop blood flow to Draco's feet.

Draco tumbled to the floor, but managed to land on his back, holding little Rosie just above his chest. Scorpius began to cry, not from being injured, but from being so terrified as his big old dad fell to the floor.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as his tears spurred a chain reaction, causing Rose to erupt into tears as well. Draco sat up and tried to calm his daughter as Hermione unlatched Scorpius from Draco's legs and attempted to soothe her son.

Once the two had fallen asleep, tucked in their little beds, Hermione and Draco sighed. Hermione leaned against the kids door as it closed with a soft "click," and smiled softly at her husband.

After the project, her and Draco had stayed married. They'd told Mrs. Weasley that they'd known all along, and they refused to sign any sort of paper that might trick them into accidentally divorcing. They loved each other, and after graduation, they married properly, moved in together, and worked for the ministry.

Surprisingly, Draco was easily able to become friends with Harry and Ron, and Narcissa became like a second mother to her, next to Mrs. Weasley. With all of the adults in her life, she had plenty of parents.

And she also had her Draco. Tomorrow would be their tenth wedding anniversary, and she was ecstatic. She had a gift for him and everything. She just couldn't wait!

Draco reached out and gently took her hand, before leading her to their bedroom. He was quiet as he climbed into bed beside her. Without hesitation, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Hermione knew it would lead on to something much further, and she picked up her wand to magically close the door, before setting it down and tangling her fingers in his soft blonde hair.

...

The next morning, Hermione woke to find Draco at her side with breakfast. She grinned sleepily at her beautiful husband.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, love," Draco whispered back, kissing her gently. "Share this breakfast with me?"

She nodded and sat up. "What about the twins?" Yes, Scorpius and Rose were beautiful, brown eyed twins with thick, bushy blonde hair.

"Molly picked them up early this morning." He chuckled. "It's eleven, you know."

"Eleven!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to escape the confines of her tangled sheets.

Draco laughed and tried to settle her. "It's alright, love! I owled the ministry. We both have the day off."

Hermione grinned and nodded, then enjoyed the rest of her breakfast. She gave him his present then. He said he'd cherish his recently found stuffed Dragon Scorpius. She'd found it in her old Hogwarts trunk.

"Alright," Draco said as he lifted the tray from the bed and removed his mouth from hers. "I want you dressed with a swimming suit under your clothes and downstairs in a few minutes. You got that, missy?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, daddy," she replied, winking.

He grinned hugely before leaving the room.

Hermione wondered what he had in mind. But she complied, dressing in her lone swimming-suit beneath a nice sun-dress. She brushed out her hair, brushed her teeth, pulled back her hair, and was down the stairs in just ten minutes.

"Surprise!"

Hermione screamed and would have slipped on the last step, had Draco not easily caught her and steadied her. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Surprise," he whispered.

It wasn't just their wedding anniversary, oh no. This party was conjoined with the marriage anniversary of Cho Chang Weasley and Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley Zabini, and the anniversary of Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown Finnegan. Hermione burst out laughing. "Hi, guys! Wow, it's like you read my mind! I was just wondering how on Earth I'd be able to get your gifts to you!"

Luna, Dean, Parvati, and Harry were also there, along with Narcissa and several other friends from Hogwarts, both of Hermione and Draco.

"They're only here for presents and food," Draco whispered. "Then I've got a surprise for you."

Hermione looked into his face. She was beyond excited. The last time he'd said that, though, she'd gotten pregnant; so she had mixed feelings about this.

After everyone had left and Hermione had carefully written out who'd given her what, she and Draco apparated to a location unknown to her.

"The beach?" Hermione asked. The sun was setting here. "Where are we?"

"America," Draco replied. "Isn't it beautiful here?"

Hermione nodded. "Gorgeous."

He led her down to the beach. They splashed around in the water for ages, laughing, playing, teasing.

Finally, they somehow ended up on the beach, Hermione laying against Draco's chest, seated in between his legs, which were bent and shielding her protectively.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin.

Draco chuckled. "What?"

"The picture!" She said. She played with Draco's hand as she settled back down, thinking back to all of those years ago. "Do you remember that picture, all of those years ago, the picture of us sitting on the beach at sunset? We always wondered about that...and we're doing it now!"

Draco chuckled again. "Dumbledore. That sneaky old man. How on earth did he do it?"

Hermione shook her head, grinning. Dumbledore must have known all along how this would turn out, and Hermione couldn't picture it happening any other way. Here she was, a married woman with a perfect job, perfect twins, and most importantly, the perfect husband, Draco Malfoy. And here she was, married ten years and only 27. She really was the luckiest girl in the world. With all of her heart, she thanked Mrs. Weasley for that stupid life project.

...

Surprise! Deleted scene from the first story that I didn't feel good about so I saved it for now! Congratulations, you get to read my poor attempt at smut! (And Megan...lay off).

That night, Draco seemed to grow more and more silent.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, wondering if it had anything to do with his father.

"Oh, nothing," Draco said. "Well, yeah. Something, actually."

Hermione sat down on the couch beside Draco. Just as she was going to ask him what the problem was, Ginny began to act up.

"Being the baby sitter sure will be work if I can hardly handle these two," Hermione groaned, standing and rushing to the back of the room, where the two had been playing Candy Land.

Draco sighed and looked down at the letter in his hands. It was from his mother. He seemed to be receiving a lot from her lately.

He would have to tell Hemione eventually. Sooner than eventually, actually. And, besides...she trusts him to tell her everything.

Hermione sat down beside him. She watched him silently for a moment. And Draco suddenly didn't want to tell her. "Am I going to have to guess what's wrong with you?" she asked. And then she smirked evilly. "Wait. I know how to get it out of you."

Draco watched her cautiously as she walked to the kids, then disappeared into the bathroom with them. They came out nice and clean.

"Night, daddy," Ginny said, wrapping her tiny arms around him. Then she whispered loudly in his ear, "Mommy's got a BIG surprise for you, and we're not aloud to see."

Blaise said the same thing. Hermione winked at Draco before tucking them in and retreating to the her bedroom with her wand.

;);););););););)(;(;(;(;(;(;

Hermione sat down on the bed as she made adjustments to her school uniform. What am I thinking? She thinks. I have no idea how to seduce a boy. I have no idea what in the world I'm doing!

She just hopes that when she gets out there, she does it right.

;););););(;(;(;(;(;(;

Draco was getting nervous about what she had planned until she came out of the room. Draco's jaw dropped.

Her white dress shirt was buttoned so low, that almost EVERYTHING fell out. It was rolled up at the bottom to just above the curve of her sides. Her skirt was shortened drastically, mostly in the back. Her hair flowed freely down her back, in luxurious waves and curls.

She smiled and winked at him seductively.

She walked over slowly and sat on Draco's lap. His jaw dropped farther.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ready to tell me, yet?" She breathed.

Draco didn't want to ruin the moment.

"No?"

Draco swallowed, his mouth dry. When had he ever been nervous about being with a girl any time-ever-in his life?

Hermione leaned forward and began to kiss his neck. "Now?" She asked in between kisses.

Draco slowly managed to shake his head.

Hermione kissed his face, raising her chest.

"How about now? Hm..."

Draco had to look away to keep himself from telling.

Hermione put her hands on his chest. She slowly ran her fingers down his muscular chest, her knees on either side of his lap. One by slow one, she undid the buttons on his shirt and kissed a straight line down his chest to where his pants stopped anything farther than that.

"Draco?" She asked, her mouth back up on his neck now.

"I'll never tell," he whispered hoarsley.

"Really?" Hermione said.

She sat with her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck tightly.

"Are you sure?" She continued.

"Yes?" He swallowed hard again.

She leaned in slowly so her lips brushed his.

Draco needed her now, and she was just pulling away. "If I tell you..."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"My father ran out of money years ago, and so either I have to get scholarship, or go to war."

Hermione's heart crumbled, and so she did the first thing that came to mind-she kissed him. Kissed him hard. Hard as she could, trying to push the pain from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

He simpy moaned in return.

He needed her. But he couldn't have her. Not here.

...

Yup, that was embarrassing to post.

But I hope you were content with my little finale! I know I was. ^^

And here's a secret-I'm going to be making a THIRD Life Project! It's going to be all the other couples! So keep an eye out! Also, I would very much like it if you read my newest story, "This is My World," a LilyXJames story that shows how she fell in love with James and why Peter betrayed them (sort of a look ahead) and how Lily and James start dealing with Death Eaters even in school. I update every day! ^^

Goodbye for now, folks!


End file.
